Starlight Under Attack: Three Team Assignment?
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: Starlight is under attack by Grimm? Now did they get to Japan in the first place? Orihime send a destress signal (letter) to Beacon Academy where Ozbin is and sends Ruby's Juane's and Coco's team to Japan to keep them at the idols academy safe at all costs...
1. Proluogue

Here at Beacon academy four girls have a twisted fate that will change their lives forever... It all starts when Ozbin receives a letter from a Japanese academy for idols and he called team RWBY into his office sense they were all girls they wanted to know what was going on! Crossing his fingers over each other letting his chin rest on them he said "There is an academy that might have Grimms there you will be assigned to to to this country and protect these students they are training idols and need to be protected... I think it's best if you and some other teams get ready to go... I'll discuss this with them as well," Ruby jumped up and down saying "This is exciting we get to go to another country!" Weiss was curious and crossed her arms asking "Which country are we going to?" Ozbin smirked huffing as if be wanted to laugh answering "You are going to the country where they speak fluent Japanese they aren't to good with english so you will teach them some English... The country is Japan I mean good luck." Their mouths dropped though they were ready to leave anyway. He called about three other teams into his office telling them the same information he had told team RWBY.

They were all excited except Coco who was keeping her cool getting packed though she was really excired on the inside. They flew by helicopter to Japan, it took several hours to get there and by then it was dark. The helicopter landed inside the academy grounds their students were wondering what all the commotion was about and came outside to take a look. Seeing the helicopter land the engine died and the drop hatch opened Ruby's team, Coco's team, and Juane's team walked out casually as Ozbin guide's them into the school passed the girls. Though it was an all girl academy grounds didn't mean there wasn't any guys there.. Holding in their excitement Ozbin approached the headmaster of the academy wooden doors and stood there, clearing his throat he knocked on the door and the woman came to the door and opened it seeing the man Ozbin she had contacted letting them in sitting back into her headmaster chair smiling away, she looked at them saying "They look like they have been trained well... Thank you for responding to the message I sent, my name is Orihime the Headmaster of Starlight Academy an all girl Idol school, you must be Ozbin again I thank you." he nodded as a compromising answer to the thank you a man full of Jazz popped in out of nowhere beside her saying "My name is Johnny a teacher at this academy I teach them history of passed Idols and upcoming Idol in Japan history that is.. Nice to meet you," still holding it in they were calm and collected as Ozbin addressed them by team name and they introduced themselves Yang's motorcycle was parked outside the headmaster window and Johnny spotted it asking "Who's motorcycle is that?" Yang raised her hand a little embarrassed as the answer.

Ruby was about to lose her cool and jump up and down rapidly, Wiess saw all kinds of books in her office asking "What do all these books cover?" sparkles were in her eyes as she asked Orihime. Smiling she answered "They are incriped in Japanese dear one we will have someone teach you Japanese... If you wish to learn it." In other words they all had to give their students a lesson in English. She had no choice, but already agreed so that meant all the teams had to contribute in helping Weiss teach the Idols English.. They didn't have a place to stay and Orihime thought about it and made a call to their top Idol named Mizuki. She answered and their conversation was in Japanese so they had no clue what they were talking about, it frustrated them and mostly got on their they're nerves until she hung up the phone smiling. They didn't know what the smile was for until she said "You will be living with our top idol her name is Mizuki... She doesn't live to far, but I can not have a motorcycle on school campus grounds so Miss Yang." Yang stepped forward slightly still holding in her excitement understanding she had to remove her bike grabbing her team's luggage tying it to her motorcycle and came back in saying "I don't leave until my teammates do miss," and Orihime respected Yang's wish by nodding.


	2. First Day No Way

That night after the three teams followed Ozbin to the helicopter she couldn't believe she was staying here with Ruby and Juane's team asking "Why do we have to stay here? They don't look like they need to be protected I don't understand... Why?" he answered with a slight smirk answering "You are the only three teams that are still holding it in you can learn alot here once the mission is over you can return," their excitement died once more when said that. They then headed to the house that wasn't that far from the academy grounds seeing a purple haired girl waitingfor them, as they arrived at the large house she greeted them weirdly saying "hello my name is Mizuki Orihime told me about you needing a place to stay... Come on in, and Yang you can leave your motorcycle on the left side of the house." Yang parked it on the left and everyone got their things off and entered the house. It wasn't suprising as she asked "So you think these things are dangerous?" Coco slide her shades down a bit answering "They are very dangerous, that's why we are here... To help, your headmaster's orders are to guard the outside of the school and learn Japanese," smiling she understood showing each team to a different room, but got the tour of a lifetime.

The girls went first in the large shower area in the house and went straight to bed because the exicitement was gone and they were tired, as the boys took their turn, Mizuki was downstairs practicing for her concert with a blonde hair girl. They heard it a couple hours, then she was sleep as well. The next morning everyone was up early running laps around the school campus and detouring to see other things suprisingly they ran into Penny who was looking for them. Ruby ran passed them bugging the crap out of Penny asking "What are you doing here Penny?" She squeezed the mess out of Ruby for a few seconds answering "Sallutations Ruby and Friends I was went here to help as well and got lost... Lucky me you showed up in time! What are you guys doing anyway?" shaking her head Ruby answered "Jogging and sightseeing this world of Japan wanna join? It'll be fun.." Penny was already jogging with the rest of them and Ruby caught up going to them, there was another academy running around it. Penny asked "Aren't we missing our first day of school?" Yang and Coco slide their shades down answering "First Day No Way it's totally natural got to check Japan for Grimms so excersise is important for the body and mind," there was no sign of Grimm at that academy, but they were being watched.

They left towards Starlight Academy getting into position jogging around the school grounds Penny went to introduce herself to the Headmaster who was talking to Ironwood and Winter. Knocking she entered saying "Sorry to interrupt sir," he shook his head saying "You have perfect timing Penny this is the Headmaster Orihime say hi," she smiled doing the American salute saying "Sallutations Headmaster I better get going now they have started patrolling the school so I'm going to join them," Winter nodded as she saw them jogging passed saying "is it wise to leave me with her, she looks happy with my sister's team and other things," he looked at her saying " Yes it is necessary sense you can do what they can't which is fix her," she sighed saluting watching Penny from her office saying "Yes sir it will be good to talk to Weiss about things," he left as Winter continued watching Penny from the window.


	3. Concert Hall Have A Ball

Night fell and Mizuki's concert was underway the three teams spread out while Winter and Penny were inside guarding their door the two weren't scared, but just made it run for everyone.. Something was off and they had a bad feeling about it all as they started everyone was in the Concert hall where it was being held. Coco had a bad feeling about it saying to her team "Stay sharp they might come when we least expect it." nodding they walked around the Concert grounds, meanwhile at starlight academy Ruby and Juanes teams walked around the grounds with their weapons ready to attack anytime. Blake was worried about it because something was completely off about it, besides their breathing it was silent. it was as if death had came killing them in their sleep growling and roaring in the night like wolves. This scared Ruby but not as much as Juane seeing Grimm heading towards the Concert hall saying "Uh guys Grimm are heading towards the Concert hall and no one is here, but us! Lets go help them out," they looked at the Grimms heading in the direction of the Concert as Yang said "Well lets head to the Concert hall and have a ball who is with me on this." Ruby disappeared with her team following behind Jayne and his team followed quicking behind.

Making it to the hall no one died and no one was injured thanks to Coco Penny Winter and theothers, and it came to be clear that they needed all the help they could get. Seeing the end of the Concert the teams were beat so were Penny and Winter who stayed because Penny never seen a real concert before Wiess saw her and freaked out silently, Ruby looked over there whispering to Weiss "Who's that?" Turning to face Ruby she can into the interest of stares from her teammates and the other teams whispering "It's my other sister Winter with Penny over there," they understood dragging the Grimm they destroyed out of the Concert though the Concert wasn't over. The last song they did was pretty interesting and you would have though by the way the blonde girl was struggling someone would stop the show, but Mizuki helped her out and once it was over they came out seeing Grimm were gone and so were they...

Mizuki didn't know they were that fast, but they were doing their job and they headed home Mizuki arrived with some people seeing that they were enjoying the shower washing the smell of Grimm off their bodies and putting on pajama pants and T-shirts to go to bed, as she said "Thank you for saving us back there... It really means a lot to us," Coco was cool about it saying "It was nothing don't kid yourself it's our job to assist," They left and Yang said "Cool concert by the way, I really enjoyed it what bits I did get to see," they shut the door Penny and Winter slept on the foot of Ruby and Weiss beds that night moving up closer to them. It felt weird just to think about it, but were to tired to even push them out of the bed so they bare hugged and slept til morning.


	4. Gloves Off To The

The next morning they woke up and started their morning with a jog and sightsee some more Mizuki joined them this time hearing Coco and Yang singing "Jogging in the morning... Fighting in the evening singing in the bathroom make the ears ringing, we don't really care if we sing badly we have out gloves off to the..." Ruby asked nothing but wondered what the hell they were singing saying "I don't know what you been told," they repeated it Ruby them said "Lets go sparing there once more,". They repeated it and Mizuki saw how they secured the area by jogging all over the place. What they didn't realize was Mizuki was with them so Coco said "Daimond formation around Mizuki guys," moving into Daimond position they whistled an American song which was made up by Coco and Yang as Yang asked "Its catchy right?" They hated to admit it but it was really catchy. Laughing they were jogging in sync it was almost scary.

Arriving at the Academy they jogging her to her class she opened the door a little out of breathe saying in her uniform "Sorry I'm late thank you guys for the jog Ineeded that," they jogged in place nodding then took off jogging outside the campus Yang and Coco jogged on the inside around looking at the place up and down. Back at the first floor they met Headmaster Orihime a d the other teammates and they stopped jogging, it was their lesson of a Japanese lesson today they forgot. So they went to class once they idols had left and were taught Japanese. Once class was over they went back to jogging until nightfall, returning to Mizuki's house she had two girls or more over and they came in sighing with sweat. Saying nothing the boys went to wait for the shownot as the girls went in and came out fresh like daisies and sunflowers and the boys went in as Mizuki asked "That how you check the area every morning? And with that song it's catchy?" Ruby said as the answer "Yeah it's sorta out starting the day with that checking the area seeing if it's safe," humming it they made some American dinner and say to eat. She ate with them.

They were pretty good cooks for Americans they are with her though they were to tired to even criticize their own cooking, finishing their meal they went straight to bed until morning. Once morning had arrived they were gone bright and early singing the catchy song passing girls entering the academy jogging all over Tokyo, Mizuki didn't bother to catch them on that jog but heard the sound off, finishing their rounds they entered the academy weapons on hand. Ozpin called the headmaster office and asked out of suspicion "How are the teams?" She answered with a slight huff " They are doing well, they started learning Japanese yesterday thank you it means a lot to have them here," he laughed and they hung up at the same time.


	5. One way street to the academy

After the day had gone by the lesson was cut short because of a Grimm attack on another academy, Wiess waited on their orders as Coco had left with her team Jaune with his. Ruby finally made up her mind and they followed her lead into the new academy slicing the Grimms and dragging them out of the academy into the water, their headmaster watched them leave driving the Girmms with them. Forgetting to thank them, they had the grace of and idol, but the heart of a warrior. It was also a one way street to the academy, so it made the three teams no difference they were there when needed. They jogged back to the academy and hid the bodies far from the academy and continued class and once the lesson was over they went and moved the Grimm bodies where no one could find them.

Once that was done they went straight to get something to eat from the city, they walked around not noticing Mizuki was calling them over. They went towards her with their weapons on hand sitting at tables before her, she hid from the cameras and the thre leaders Ruby, Coco, and Jaune sat with her talking about things in English she hadn't learned before, what they didn't know was she was listening to the conversation. So they stopped and ordered their food the waitress looked at Mizuki who said "I'm paying for their meal it's okay," she took their order and got it out to them leaving. The leaders talked amongst themselves on which team should patrol certain areas around town, Mizuki was watching in fascination.

So they had came into the terms of team Rwby and Jpnr stay at Starlight academy while Coco's team spread out and covered the city patrolling it as she told the two "I will contact you if we run into trouble," Ruby did worry, but thought happy thoughts as the food came out just in time. They ate it and got up as Jaune said to Mizuki "we'll pay you back somehow," Mizuki shook her head smiling as she said "Your already helping me by protecting the idol academies and for that arigato," they took a bit of their meal and swallowed saying "Its the least we can do sense we are living off you. This is really good I didn't expect it to take so sweet," Mizuki was glad they like their Japanese foods and said "You know the way you guys fight it feels like you were dancing with me off the state at my concert, it was so amazing the people really enjoyed it, maybe we should try it again some time," Coco took off her shades and sat them on the table smiling "That was really fun I did enjoy it myself.. But We gotta look out for Grimms at the least we can contact each other to see the team progress and spotting the Grimms we join the fight and defeat them now if you excuse us we have patrolling training and then another lesson of Japanese lit," their plates were empty and they said bowing in sync "thank you for the meal it was delicious," she nodded watching them leave whistling Gloves Off to the hearing towards the academy for training.


	6. Another Day Dream

As they continued their jog and they had many things that caught their eye this strong country they had never seen was full of awesome things, Wiess of course had current daydreams of just staying in japan forever so she wouldn't have to think about going back to her father, Blake was just enjoying the view of the city, though she wanted to see it lite up at night. Yang wanted to do lots of things like meet new guys and flirt around, but knew that Ruby came first and as for Ruby she wanted to do it all, they had never actually been out of Vale before so everything was just amazing. After they finished jogging Coco stopped and faced everyone asking "So this is a serious moment that we need to discuss alright Guys and girls?" They were completely lost and said "Well I guess though I have no idea what's going on," Jaune and Ruby were beside Coco saying "We were thinking about splitting the team up in different three teams and protect both academies," they now understood getting in groups of three and the leaders were a team. Yang Velvet and Nora were a team, Wiess Pyhra and the buff man on coco's team were one and the rest were a team.

It grew dark and they headed back to the idol house Mizuki had with two other girls were there having a conversation and they did as well, Wiess was humming the song she first sung as it grew dark and Coco along with the girls went to shower first and change into their pajamas. The boys did the same and they talked about the wonders of Japan Wiess wanted to go shopping with Pyhra, Jaune wanted to play in the arcade with Ruby, Yang and Coco wanted to guy search. Who knows what is going on and they slept good that night. Morning arose and they start with the three team protection plan.

They were training this time, doing their semblance and practiced with their weapons it was amazing seeing them in action not knowing it was to protect them, they saw their graceful movements it is like they were dancing Winter and Penny felt left out and did their own training. it was like another day dream that they didn't wanna wake up from until the leaders got a call from Yang's team Ruby answered asking "Yang! you alright?" Yang's gunlets bullets went off as she grunted "theres two many grimm need some help here," Ruby looked at Coco who nodded at the answer nodding back "Okay we're coming hang on a little longer call everyone else," they ran to Yang's location as Coco said "best idea i had all day." arriving with the other three teams it was another academy of both boys and girls, winter and penny got the last of them. while they were all thinking while the grimm desentigrated winter faced them saying "Me and penny will stay here with these idols and call you when your done day dreaming. You all know we can't stay," they split up again going back to their training wiess team stayed with winter and penny for more reasons, but mostly to help.

They watched wiess and Winter bond til night fall they disappeared jogging back to Mizuki's house whistling the catchy tune like always, meeting the others on the way, they were doing the same thing. once they opened the door they got the call from ozpin checking in with them. They were exhausted but doing okay and he hung up, the girls showered first as always having a tired resting bitch face groaning.


	7. You've gotta be kidding me

They got little sleep that night wondering what the hell was going on with yesterday's event. It ruined the daydreams of shopping, arcades, men hunting to flirt with. They woke up the same time as always that morning groaning, they had went to a secret meeting in one cramped room while the leaders had discussed yesterday's event with the new school and grimms attacking it. Winter was on her scroll with ozbin, he had issued them to stay until the grimms were wiped out of Japan's existence, she understood this when he hung up.

Winter knocked on the door and entered the cramped room saying "Ozbin wants us to stay..." they cheered about that so their dream didn't die just yet until she added "just until we wipe the grimm out of Japan's existence... then its back home," they groaned out loud even in the other room and the leaders took on the new idol school saying "put your clothes guys we got a job to do," they groaned it was Blake three man team turn to look after starlight academy wiess team helped as the rest of the teams went to the other two, the leaders, Winter, and Penny went to the new school. the new school looked like Starlight except they also accepted men as well, Juane looked at Ruby asking "Do you think i can sing?" Ruby raised her eyebrows and penny answered "of course you can if you put your heart into it," he smiled nodding at penny saying "Thanks i wanna surprise Pyhrra," Ruby and coco Nudged each side of him asking "You got a crush on her don't you?" He started turning red in the face not looking where he was going, before he knew it he was pinning a girl with a blue ponytail to the ground. all the girls came pulling him on his feet then ruby and coco went towards the girl with their hands out for her asking "you okay," she nodded taking each of their hands as the answer as they pulled her to her.

Once she waa on her feet they took several steps back apologizing as the other girls cane to her friend asking if she was okay as they heard Winter giving Juane the lecture on how rude it was to bump into girls. Coco and Ruby looked at each other shrugging looking back at Winter, Penny inched by just barely to realize she was caught in the middle, getting the lecture too. The girl with blue hair asked "Is she always like this?" Ruby and Coco faced them and answered "Beats me," the two said it in perfect sync it gave them chills. Winter was done with her lecture and sighed "Just dont do it again understood," Juane and penny both nodded.

Ruby finally knew where the lecture was coming from when wiess done it, gave her chills, the chills went away when snarls were heard Coco looking around to wondering where it was coming from. little did they know it wasn't grimm this time... It was a growling stomach Ruby was blushing holholding her stomach, Coco looked at her saying "I forgot none of us ate before we decided to come here pretty hungry too, where do you guys wanna eat? i could ise something for my sweet tooth right now," Ruby screamed "Cookies and cream! But mostly Cookies!" so they went into the school and got a bite to eat with something sweet then was back to their normal routine.


	8. why fight

They watched the training and it felt like they were dancing, not even the headmaster of that academy understood why they were fighting. Blake called Ruby and said as soon as she answered "we need help Yang's in trouble we are on our way to help her," Ruby looked at Coco and Juane saying "Okay hurry we are on our way too," she closed her scroll adding "The Grimm attacked the school Yang us at we gotta help them," the unit moved towards fhe fighting. The school was confused but knew they had reason to leave, once they returned they went back to one on one sparing the blue haired girl came with her friends to Coco who was telling them their downfalls.

They tried perfecting their mistakes and they stopped breathing slightly heavy saying "thanks that was a good work Winter and Penny are good sparing partners Coco is a good tutor feels like class," the blue haired girl asked "Why fight?" Coco looked at them pulling her shades down slightly her eyes meeting the girl golden yellow ones answering "We have to clear Japan thats the order given to us... man the tournament is almost here we have to keep you safe well Japan safe that's why we came," Ruby was now in a tree and stretched laying there "Shade feels nice wish a cold breeze would pass by so hot," she said drifting off to sleep drooling of what to eat today... And today's sweets were cookies, chocolate chip cookies Juane on the other hand had a dream about Pyrha dating him, it was almost laughable then again sweet a girl would be on his mind.

it was cute even the headmaster came out asking "Who are you and what do you want?" Coco took off her shades as if she were growing serious due to the retorical questions she was being asked. Ruby woke up to see Zwei there and Yang on her motorcycle, she sat on the bike talking to Penny and Winter though she was getting a lecture from Winter Yang got the picture saying "I was just dropping off Zwei and saying thanks for the help," Yang waved at Ruby before leaving knowing her objective Juane woke up after he thought he heard Pyrha groaning as he rose whwn he realized it wasnt her.


End file.
